marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lana Summers (Earth-6116)
Biography Character Traits Relationships Powers and Abilities Phoenix Force Tap destined to be an Avatar of the Phoenix Force, due to her Omega-level mutant status. Telepathy Lana is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: *'Telepathic Defense:' She can manifest her tele pathy in a number of defensive ways. *'Telepathic Cloak:' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. *'Cloak Mind:' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *'Psychic Shield:' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *'Telepathic Illusions:' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Camouflage:' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *'Telepathic Manipulation:' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *'Mind Control:' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *'Mind Possession:' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *'Personality Alteration:' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *'Psionic Knife': Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. *'Mental Paralysis:' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'Mental Amnesia:' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *'Mind Transferral:' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *'Heal Trauma:' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. *'Mental Sedating:' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *'Neural Jumpstart:' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *'Dilate Power:' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *'Mind Link:' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *'Psychic Blast:' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *'Astral Projection:' She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *'Mental Detection:' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Psychic Firebird:' She can manifest her telepathy as a psychic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Matter Manipulation Phoenix possesses the ability to mentally control, transform, and manipulate matter at a atomic level, but prefers to use it a molecular. Through concentration, she projects a psionic-manipulative energy, the precise nature of which is unknown, that alters the arrangement of molecules according to any visualized pattern. She can animate inanimate materials by causing constant mass movement of molecules: for example, she can make a brick building walk. She can rearrange molecules so radically, she can use her power to reconfigure all forms of matter and them into different substances and forms (such as, for example, turning air into glass), and can change matter into energy and back again. She can create force fields and energy blasts, and also open up worm holes through hyperspace and traverse them, thus travelling faster than light. The process of molecular manipulation does not cause her any more exertion than performing simple arithmetic. She can rearrange matter to create other objects of importance by rearranging molecules. She can also change the state of matter, such as changing solids into gas. Transmutation helps her escape traps and prisons, and can also be used to make an enemy's weapons inactive. Abilities WIP Category:Phoenix Force Category:Telepathy Category:Earth-6116 Category:X-Men (Earth-6116) Category:Matter Manipulation